This invention relates to a connector comprising a housing and a terminal which is partially embedded in the housing.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP B 5369125 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 14, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector 900 which comprises a housing 910 made of insulator and a plurality of terminals 920 each made of conductor. The terminals 920 are partially embedded in the housing 910 via insert-molding. Each of the terminals 920 has a resilient arm (spring portion) 922 which is resiliently deformable and a connection portion (fixed portion) 924 which is to be soldered to a circuit board (not shown). The housing 910 is formed with hole portions 912 each of which opens downward, or in the negative Z-direction.
When the connector 900 is mounted on the circuit board, a sealing material made of resin is sometimes applied to the circuit board in order to protect the fixed portions 924 of the terminals 920. The thus-applied sealing material might enter inside of the connector 900 through the hole portions 912. When the sealing material enters inside of the connector 900, the sealing material might adhere to the terminal 920 so that the spring portion 922 is made difficult to be resiliently deformed and that the connector 900 is made difficult to be mated with a mating connector.